


[podfic] Three Finnish Trainers Walk Into a Bar

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drinking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Finnish personal trainers walk into a bar in Switzerland. They get drunk. Hilarity ensues as stories come out about their time on the circuit. A Podfic and gift to the lovely hazycosmicchild! I hope you like it and I hope it cheers you up darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Three Finnish Trainers Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Finnish Trainers Walk Into a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949579) by [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness). 



 

 **Length** : 20:28 min

 **Streaming/Download** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9nawt1jyh0o4112/Three%20Finnish%20Trainers%20Walk%20Into%20a%20Bar%20by%20theangelofdarkness.mp3?dl=0)

 **or via:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bajam3jcoamzgyy/Three_Finnish_Trainers_Walk_Into_a_Bar_by_theangelofdarkness.mp3)


End file.
